JMS Vision Loss Rehabilitation, Inc., a woman-owned small business specializing in comprehensive vision service, proposes to develop a unique multi-media in-service training package which addresses the training needs of staff serving elderly individuals with visual impairments in long-term care facilities or rehabilitation hospitals. This training program will have the potential for nationwide application particularly in light of OBRA requirements for on-going in-service training for nurse aides. During Phase I, an outline for the multi-media training package including training manual and video presentations will be made for the entire vision loss in-service training package. A training module and video will be produced for one area, cane travel. This training package will then be tested at nursing home sites. Evaluation forms will be designed and implemented to evaluate the effectiveness of the tool. A program observation and monitoring checklist will be administered regularly throughout the six month period to further evaluate the effectiveness of the in-service training. The primary potential market for the proposed project is long-term care providers. The innovative aspects of the project are: 1) multi-media approach 2) comprehensive coverage of vision loss rehabilitation therapies 3) use of staff to train staff on an ongoing basis 4) concentration on the aged and 5) monitoring system.